Karan
SPOILERS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ' 'Karan (sometimes alternatively spelled as Calan '''or '''Caren) is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards of King Krom of Raggs who were ordered to protect Fea Kreuz and Tiashe when they hurried to the port in the Raggs War. He was an orphan and cherished a muffler which was given to him by a nun, saying that it's his lucky charm. He died in manga chapter 66 when Hyuuga used his Warsfeil powers to pour down a rain of swords. Etymology 'Karan' means 'helper, companion' in Sanskrit. This could allude to his being of invaluable assistance during the Raggs war. Appearance Physical appearance Karan was a rather tall man, standing at around 5 foot 10 inches, with a lean, athletic build. His face was heart shaped, with fair skin, a long nose that curved upwards at the tip, and a wide mouth with full lips. His hair was cut short, spiked out at all angles and a light sandy-blonde in colour. His eyes are a light shade of purple and narrowed. He wears looped earrings.Kapitel 34, page 20. Clothing He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. It consisted of a gray upper armour plate, with a neck guard that is open at the front, which covered his entire torso as well as bulky paddings at his shoulders. At the centre of the armour plate is the Raggs Kingdom's insignia. Underneath the armour plate is a black shirt with gray linings which corresponds to the sleeves. The upper arms were covered with black sleeves with gray linings at the edge, which was linked to the paddings at the shoulders, and ended at the wrist. Attached to the lower part of the armour plate is a black cape-like clothing with gray linings. The outfit was finished with gray gloves, black trousers, which was tucked in the boots covered with leg braces and paddings. In addition to the armour, he always wore a red muffler that had been given to him by a nun. Personality Although Karan has only appeared briefly a few times, he has been shown to be courageous, loyal and kind. He was the most composed of the bodyguards.In a flashback in Kapitel 34, while the other guards panic at the sight of the mushrooms, he is calm. This was shown when Fea Kreuz was planning to go to the Seven Houses of God with Teito alone, he retained his composure, unlike Mark and Agas, who insisted in coming with Kreuz and Teito, the reason being it was unfair for Kreuz to go on his own. Karan appears to be straightforward and doesn't hesitate to correct people as when Agas tells Teito to make three wishes for the rainbow he made, Karan indicated that wishing was for shooting stars. Nevertheless, he enjoyed playing with Teito. This further highlighted that he was good at taking care of children. In addition, he appreciates favours done for him, as shown by his cherishing a muffler which was given to him by a sister. Relationships KaranAndAgasPlaying.png|Karan, Agas and Teito playing with water KaranMarkAndTeito.png|Agas making a rainbow with Teito and Karan TeitoAndKaran2.png|Teito asks Karan if he is cold or sick TeitoAndKaran.png|Teito asking about Karan's muffler TeitoAndKaran3.png|Karan flustered after Teito asks him if he loves the Nun Teito Klein Karan was kind and caring towards Teito. He, alongside Agas, often played with him in the water when he was not guarding Krom and was, at one point, in charge of getting Teito to sleep and nap. Karan expressed surprise and worry when it was revealed by Krom that Teito was functioning as Pandora's Box. He protected Teito during the Raggs War as they were ordered by Krom to guard Kreuz and Teito when they go the Seven Houses of God. Karan treasured Teito that he willingly gave his cherished muffler to him and asked him to take care of it until he returns from the battle. Teito, in return, affectionately calls Karan as 'Ka-kun' and cares for him. This was shown when Teito thought that he had cold because of Karan constantly wearing a muffler and asked if he (Karan) was alright. Fea Kreuz Raggs Karan and Kreuz got along well. They didn't interact much however, both of them protected Teito with their lives. Karan protected Kreuz during the Raggs War by battling Hyuuga in order for Kreuz, Teito and Agas to escape and visit the Seven Houses of God safely. Agas and Mark Karan was often seen with Agas and Mark. The three appeared to be friends, and were colleagues, as all three were members of the Black Beast Squadron. All three shared the duty of playing and protecting Teito alongside Fea Kreuz and all of them seemed to get along very well with each other. Also, they were the personal bodyguards of the Weldeschtein Krom Raggs so they spend most of the time together. When Fea Kreuz was planning on bringing along Teito around the Seven Houses of God, Agas and Mark were the ones who most notably insisted in escorting Teito with Kreuz, saying that it was unfair for him (Kreuz) to go alone, with Karan sustaining his composure by the sidelines. Unnamed Nun An unknown sister gave him a muffler, which he cherished. It is implied that he had romantic feelings for that sister, as he became flustered and coughed when young Tiashe asked if he loves the sister. Abilities and Attributes When Karan confronted Hyuuga after Mark's demise, he managed to stand on the same ground with a Warsfeil as he is part of the Black Beast Squadron which was composed of very strong humans. His strength was immense that Hyuuga complimented him and even had to use his Warsfeil powers. According to Hyuuga, Karan wields a sword of wind and found his technique very interesting. Due to this, he tried doing it for himself. Like Agas, he was seen to have used two swords for battle. History Early childhood Karan was an orphan; how his family died is unknown. He was acquainted with a nun, suggesting that he lived for a while in the Church orphanage. Adulthood At some point in his life, he began working as a bodyguard for King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Manga Synopsis Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Karan had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. Karan calmly watches as the other guards panic at the sight, but Kreuz attempts to eat his as it will please Teito, leading to Agas and Mark overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives as informed by the Royal Attendant, leading Fea Kreuz and the Black Beast Squadron to leave in order to meet him. Afterwards, Teito is left in the company of a Royal Attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. In Kapitel 41, he is seen in a flashback as Teito enters Raggs Castle. He was playing with a young Teito in the water, along with Agas, as Karan watches him a rainbow for Teito's amusement and tells him to make three wishes. However, he corrects Agas by telling that it should be for a shooting star. Pandora's Box After Fea Kreuz rescued Teito from The Pope, Teito rested on the table in which afterwards, Krom revealed that he was acting as Pandora's Box successfully as Teito accepted the 'body'. He was visibly shocked at this revelation along with the Agas and Mark. When Krom wanted implant the Eye of Mikhail to Teito in order to stop his soul from being devoured by Verloren, Karan appeared to be worried but nevertheless maintained his composure and stood silently by the side.As Kreuz planned to go with Teito to the Houses of God, Agas and Mark volunteered without hesitation to escort Teito and Kreuz, while Karan remained calm by the sidelines. However, Kreuz indicated that they needed to wait for the reply from the Barsburg Empire so they had to remain with Krom. Krom was also present when a messenger told Krom that the Empire was using the Eye of Raphael to attack the Raggs Kingdom and Krom giving the order to strengthen the shield around Raggs. In Kapitel 44, he was seen briefly along with Agas as one of many of Teito's precious people when Teito wonders how much time he has left as he realizes that without the Eye of Mikhail, Verloren is breaking free from his cage and is waiting to devour his soul. Escort Mission As Fea Kreuz and Teito were about to get attacked by the Barsburg soldiers, Karan arrives to rescue and guard them to the Seven Houses of God, together with Agas and Mark, as ordered by Krom. As the number of pursuers were increasing, Karan and Agas stayed with Kreuz and Teito as Mark volunteers himself to stop the enemy forces from closing in on them. Agas, Karan and Kreuz were surprised by the tremor caused by Mark's last attack and looks back. After Mark's demise in Hyuuga's hands, Agas and Karan continue running to the route Karan gave in which afterwards, Karan was the second to go while Agas continued to guard Kreuz and Teito. As Karan wraps his muffler around Teito's neck, Agas and Kreuz could only look in return. When the battle intensifies between Hyuuga and Karan, Agas and Kreuz continue running and were briefly halted in their tracks as Teito wanted to activate the Eye of Mikhail due to his desire to save Karan. Teito had flashbacks regarding Karan where he told him how precious his muffler is, who gave it to him and whether he likes the nun, only to stutter and cough in response. However, because of Karan's disadvantage of being human, Karan dies after Hyuuga unleashes a rain of swords on him. In Kapitel 67, as all three members of the Black Beast Squadron passes away, Teito is shown to have cried and desperately kept on pleading on getting them to come back and to not leave him as they wave goodbye to Teito. In Kapitel 87, the Black Beast Squadron and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is seen in a dream flashback by Millea Klein when she awakens. Krom and Millea held hands and the Squadron had greeted and informed her that her son was still among the living and is continuing to survive despite hardship. By then, Teito need not have told his mother about their deaths. Appearances Quotes *'A dangerous beast was also taken down, hm.' (After Kreuz accepts the poisonous mushroom from Teito, Kapitel 34) *'Ah, so it's already that time.' (His response to the Royal Attendant, Kapitel 34) *'That's for a shooting star, you know.' (Karan corrects Agas, Kapitel 34) *'The mountainous road ahead has a strong magentic field, so we cannot proceed via Hawkzile. Let us proceed quickly.' (Informing Fea Kreuz of the road, Kapitel 65) *'It appears the number of pursuers have increased.' (Telling the group, Kapitel 65) *'We'll reach the port in about 2 km via this short cut! As of now, we may still be able to make it through the neutral Rald Dukedom and enter the Barsburg Empire. Judging by the alertness of the patrolling enemy forces, I'd say that they have yet to invade the port in the inner areas!' (Informing Agas and Kreuz about their route to the Barsburg Empire, Kapitel 66) *'Prince! Please take care of it until I return.' (Karan giving his precious muffler to Teito and his last words to him, Kapitel 66) *'No, Prince. This is my lucky charm. I received this from a Sister when I was an orphan.' (His answer when Teito wondered if he was cold or ill, Kapitel 66) *'Lo..*cough* *cough*' (Karan coughs and stutters when Teito indicates that Karan harbours romantic feelings to the nun, Kapitel 66) *'No, that's not it... you need to sleep.' (Karan's excuse and avoidance of the topic, Kapitel 66) Trivia * When fighting Hyuuga, he was not wearing his earrings.Kapitel 66 * Karan's facial features, and his hair and eye colours, give him a slight resemblance to most members of the Oak Family. References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Articles containing spoilers